Compatibles
by Nefti
Summary: A pesar de la aparente indiferencia entre ellos. ¿Podrían tener más en común que sólo ser santos de Atena?Un fic dedicado a mi pareja Saint Seiya favorita. MiloxShaina
1. Lejanía

Bien, regreso inspirada :) y qué mejor que con mi pareja platónica favorita de Saint Seiya: Milo y Shaina.

¡Dedicado a todos los fans que también les gusta esta pareja!

* * *

**Compatibles**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Lejanía**

La reunión había acabado rápido.

Y de la misma manera, los caballeros dorados que habían asistido regresaban a sus respectivos templos, a seguir entrenando o, quizás, a hacer lo que después ya no podrían debido a la amenaza que se avecinaba.

No así el Santo de Escorpio, el cual se mantuvo pensativo a las afueras del que fue alguna vez el Templo del Patriarca y que en esa ocasión sirvió para realizar la junta que Mu –vocero oficial de Dohko- había convocado ante la inminente Guerra Santa contra Hades y el papel que cada santo jugaría en ésta.

Respecto a eso aún seguía tratando de digerir la parte que le había tocado: guardia personal de Atenea. Algo pasiva a su parecer y que no lo terminaba de convencer del todo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y quién mejor que él siendo el último guardián sobreviviente de las doce casas y cuya división era precisamente proteger a Atena antes que otra cosa. El rubí rojo que ostentaba su armadura hablaba por ello.

Afortunadamente, aún no se veía obligado a realizar esa labor, ya que la Diosa después de su agotadora batalla contra Poseidón, decidió ir primero a Japón a finiquitar algunos asuntos antes de volver a Grecia y cerrar filas para encarar lo que vendría. No sin antes pedirle a Dohko que en esta ocasión sus chicos de bronce no se vieran involucrados y por más insistentes que éstos se vieran, no les permitieran bajo ninguna circunstancia participar.

Escorpio sonrió al pensar en esto, pareciera que si tenía que haber bajas –que las habría- qué mejor que los dorados. Pero también era el primero en aceptar que esos chicos ya habían hecho más que suficiente, ahora era el turno del máximo rango en actuar.

Tan ocupado estaba en esas reflexiones que lo último que hubiera pensado era presenciar una escena como la que ocurría en esos momentos: escaleras abajo, a unos pocos metros de distancia ahí estaban, la amazona de Ofiuco discutiendo airadamente con el Caballero de Pegaso.

Frases como "no es posible que no comprendas", "¿qué más pruebas quieres?" por un lado y "creí que lo entenderías", "hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar" por el otro llenaban el otrora silencioso lugar.

Era imposible no escucharlos, después de todo se encontraban justamente en el camino que llevaba a los templos. Y el santo de escorpio simplemente se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, esperando a que ellos decidieran cambiar de lugar y seguir con su conversación privada o dar por terminada ésta. Al final la amazona decidió esto último y ¡vaya forma!

Aunque no conocía de una forma más personal a la chica, si algo podía decir de ella era su actitud de armas tomar, algo de lo que ya había sido testigo anteriormente, pero ahora le tocó estar en primera fila ya que Pegaso no vio venir el puñetazo que la chica le propinó y que lo hizo estrellarse contra la columna más cercana.

¡Eres un imbécil Seiya! –gritó la amazona con voz entrecortada por aparente ira antes de desaparecer entre los templos camino abajo. Pero el santo de escorpio creyó oír esa frase de distinta manera, ¿estaba quebrada esa voz más por llanto contenido que por furia?

El sorprendido muchacho como pudo se levantó, aún aturdido por el golpe que lo tomó desprevenido. Pero no hizo el menor intento de seguirla, sólo masculló alguna que otra palabra incoherente antes de dirigirse hacia Rodorio, posiblemente en busca de su maestra.

Así de ocupados estaban en destruirse uno al otro que ni se dieron cuenta que tenían público. A pesar de lo breve que estuvo la escena, el chico no pudo evitar fijarse en algo particularmente interesante: la amazona no tenía puesta la máscara, y a pesar de que siempre estuvo de espaldas o de perfil, para el peliazul no pasaron desapercibidos sus finos rasgos femeninos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se dispuso a seguir con su camino ya con vía libre hacia su templo.

-Milo, espera

Esa conocida voz lo hizo pararse en seco y voltear para ver a su propietario, y sí, en efecto, se trataba del santo dorado de Aries, quien se acercaba a él con su habitual calma y mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasa Mu?- preguntó rogándole a todos los dioses que ahora no le saliera con que tenía que cumplir con su parte de proteger a Atena desde Japón.

-¿No has visto a Shaina? Creí sentir su cosmo por aquí cerca, pero ahora lo ha ocultado –fue la respuesta del de cabello lila

El santo de escorpio respondió negativamente, aliviado por haber creído otra cosa.

-¿Para qué la buscabas?-inquirió el peliazul, arrepintiéndose momentos después de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Marín acaba de solicitar permiso para ausentarse del santuario, parece ser algo de suma importancia. Por lo que quiero pedirle a Shaina que se encargue de custodiar los alrededores de las doce casas junto con Jabú y los otros mientras regresa Marín. Quería aprovechar que estaba por aquí para decírselo ya que tengo que ir inmediatamente a los cinco picos pero ya que no fue posible, tendré que pedirte que seas tú quien se lo digas.

-Pe.. pero.. no creo ser el indicado para…- escorpio comenzó a refutar esto último que escuchó, primeramente no era paloma mensajera de nadie y segundo ¡Mu no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba en ese momento la chica! Condiciones en las que seguramente ya no veía quién se la hizo sino quién se la iba a pagar.

-¡Sabía que lo aceptarías gustoso! Cuento contigo- fue lo último que escuchó de Mu antes de que éste se teletransportara muy lejos de ahí, sin siquiera dejarlo expresar su inconformidad, se notaba lo bien que lo conocía y no esperó la predecible negativa del joven escorpión.

-Rayos, ¿quién me manda ser el último en escabullirse?- refunfuñó Milo, resignado ante tal situación.

Y aunque no le quedaba más remedio que acatar lo que voluntariamente a fuerzas le habían pedido, el chico consideró que ese no era precisamente el mejor momento para hacérselo saber a la amazona, no con lo ofuscada que de seguro estaría, y él no tenía la menor intención de servirle de desquite.

Suspiró, en esos casos era mejor darle algo de tiempo a la peliverde para que se calmase, y tomando en cuenta que aún era temprano, quizás ya para el anochecer la chica estaría más dispuesta a escuchar.

* * *

-Perdóname, Cassios

Era lo único que repetía sin cesar la chica de cabellos verdosos. Arrodillada ante la tumba del que fuera su incondicional discípulo Cassios.

El día había pasado sin mayores sobresaltos, salvo el ocurrido esa mañana a las afueras del templo del Patriarca. De tal magnitud que sólo pudo encontrar consuelo en el incesante entrenamiento al que ella misma se sometió hasta quedar completamente exhausta, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente el amargo sabor de boca que ese estúpido de Seiya le hizo pasar. Pero al recordarlo nuevamente, sentía como su sangre hervía de rabia, impotencia pero, sobre todo, de soledad.

Soledad, como la que siempre encontraba en su cabaña. Soledad a la que tuvo que acostumbrarse sobre todo después de la muerte de discípulo. Por lo que en vez de regresar a los aposentos de las amazonas a encararse de nuevo con ese sentimiento, decidió pasar a depositar algunas flores ante aquella cruz que se erguía sobre el peñasco a poca distancia de la zona.

En ese momento, la tarde daba paso al crepúsculo, que llenaba todo de un color amarillo, con un sublime tinte rojizo.

Rojizo, como el rastro de sangre que tenía el cadáver de Cassios la última vez que lo vió.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Cercanía

**Compatibles**

**Capítulo 2. **

**Cercanía**

Listo o no, el santo de escorpio comenzó a dirigirse a los aposentos de las amazonas, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, después de todo era bastante admirado y asediado por las habitantes del lugar y una que otra vez el atractivo chico les había dado gusto apareciéndose por ahí, aunque no precisamente para entrenar. Siendo parte de la élite de los santos, no había restricciones en que entrara y saliera de esos aposentos las veces que quisiera y en esos casos no le era en absoluto desagradable.

Sin embargo, esa particular situación era toda menos placentera, hasta había considerado el llevarse puesta la armadura, no estaba de más tomar medidas preventivas ante la explosividad de la chica.

La amazona del Ofiuco. No conocía de ella más allá de lo bélicamente hablando, de que era una excelente guerrera, una de las mejores de la orden de santos de plata y dueña de un temperamento y técnicas únicas ni dudarlo, pero todo lo demás sólo podía basarse en especulaciones. En ese punto se detuvo a pensar. Era curioso. Era probable que del mismo modo fuera él considerado por la chica.

Tocó varias veces al llegar a la cabaña de la amazona, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica no se encontraba en casa, quizás las otras amazonas sabrían algo, y cuando estaba por dirigirse a la cabaña más cercana, pudo sentir, muy levemente, vestigios del cosmo de la amazona no muy lejos del lugar. Decidido a terminar con su encargo de una vez, dirigióse hacia donde el cosmo de la chica lo guiaba.

No tardó en llegar, de hecho no le sorprendió que estuviera precisamente ahí y aunque encendió su cosmo para avisar de su llegada, la chica no pareció inmutarse, sólo permanecía arrodillada y hablando en voz alta. De nueva cuenta, el peliazul se mantuvo a la distancia, como estuvo hace pocas horas antes cerca del templo del Patriarca.

-Perdóname Cassios, siempre tuviste razón, siempre quisiste que fuera feliz y ahora mírame. Siempre supiste que este amor terminaría matándome como lo hizo contigo. Ya han sido dos veces, dos veces en la que he arriesgado mi vida por él, temo que en esta próxima guerra se de la tercera, y la tercera es la vencida.

Repetía una y otra vez la chica, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y notando que en aquella tumba ya habían flores recién puestas.

Aioria de nuevo, no quedaba duda de que él había sido, lo hacía regularmente como si tratara de expiar lo que consideraba enteramente su culpa.

-¡Tonto! La única culpable soy yo, siempre he sido yo, culpable de amar a alguien que ni remotamente siente lo mismo por mí.

Al escuchar todo esto involuntariamente, el santo de escorpio termino de confirmar lo que sólo sabía por terceras personas: que la amazona no sólo había protegido a Pegaso contra el poder del santo de Leo sino que también se interpuso en la trayectoria de la flecha de Sagitario lanzada por Poseidón. Las cicatrices que se podían observar en la espalda de ella eran la prueba física de ello.

Al verla de ese modo, al escucharla de ese modo, no pudo sentir más que empatía por ella.

No, quizás este tampoco era el momento para darle el mandato de Mu. Si otro rasgo de personalidad que la amazona ostentaba era el de ser orgullosa –otro rasgo que compartían- y de seguro no hubiera deseado que otro santo, mucho menos del rango de los dorados, la viera de ese modo. Al menos eso no lo hubiera querido él si estuviera en su lugar.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, la voz de la joven lo hizo detenerse y girarse.

-Santo de Escorpio ¿qué hace aquí? –inquirió la peliverde, en un tono más que desafiante. Había alcanzado a sentir el cosmo del santo, aunque, admitía, había tardado más de lo normal. ¿Sería que acaso no lo percibió como amenaza?

Haya sido lo que haya sido, la amazona se incorporó poniéndose frente a él.

Y fue así como Milo pudo verla de frente por vez primera. Y nunca en su vida había maldecido la absurda regla de las máscaras que le habían impedido admirarla como en esta ocasión. La chica era dueña de una hermosura única, labios carnosos, rasgos finos, dulces y grandes ojos verdes que lucían a pesar de la ferocidad de su mirada, además su largo cabello verde se agitaba producto del viento que empezaba a soplar al tiempo que la noche caía totalmente. Sin dejar de mencionar el bien formado cuerpo que ostentaba la amazona.

Las cobras tienen su encanto, después de todo- pensaba el chico.

-Le repito Santo de Escorpio ¿qué hace aquí?- volvió a preguntar la amazona, ante la sorprendente y repentina mutez del peliazul. Sorprendente, porque de lo poco que sabía de este santo era que no se guardaba fácilmente sus comentarios y su velocidad de réplica era igual al de sus técnicas. Y ahí estaba, observándola sin siquiera decir palabra, acercándose lentamente a ella.

Por más que quiso, no pudo evitar observarlo de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba siendo por parte de él.

Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca suyo, y no le quedó más que comprender el por qué tantas de sus compañeras enloquecían por este santo al que sólo consideraba "arrogante y creído como ningún otro" porque era lo único que en sí sabía de él.

Eso y que su apariencia sólo se comparaba con su crueldad. Crueldad e insensibilidad para con todos sus enemigos.

El chico tenía una excelente presencia debido a su físico, y qué decir de su rostro, acentuado por ojos de raro color, ya que no eran ni verdes ni azules, sino aquamarina, de los cuales sabía sacarles partido por la forma en que miraba, aparte tenía un modo de sonreír que derretiría a cualquiera.

Aún así, la amazona no dejó de seguir con su postura defensiva. No estaba de más tomar medidas precautorias. Pero eso sí, admitía que ese escorpión tenía lo suyo.

-Disculpe, Amazona de Ofiuco, no era mi intención alarmarla – comenzó a decir Milo, tratando de recuperar el porte después de la impresión con que la amazona lo había dejado- pero tengo el encargo de hacerle de su conocimiento una petición de parte del santo de Aries….

La amazona frunció el ceño.

-Estuve en esa reunión y se todas las órdenes que me fueron impuestas, caballero-respondió fríamente la amazona interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero si no fuera tan maleducada y me dejara terminar se enteraría de que debido a asuntos personales de la amazona del Aguila, se le pide que resguarde los alrededores de las doce casas con Jabú y los demás santos de bronce.-Concluyó escorpio tratando de ser lo más protocolario y cortés posible a pesar de que no le agradó la idea de ser interrumpido ¿quién se creía que era?

La peliverde no pudo evitar ofuscarse, no por la nueva orden recibida, sino por el adjetivo de "maleducada" impuesta por escorpio, la arrogancia en persona. Nadie la insultaba ni aún un santo de oro ¿quién se creía que era?

- ¡A mí nadie me llama maleducada y sale ileso!– gritó la amazona en posición de llamar a la cobra.

Milo lo había intuido, se necesitaba sólo una débil flama para prender a la chica y se la había dado sin quererlo. Se puso a la defensiva, esperando el ataque de la amazona, pero para su sorpresa este no se dio ya que la muchacha simplemente no pudo realizarlo.

La amazona de la cobra solamente dio un paso y sintió como sus piernas no respondían, al contrario, éstas se doblaron haciéndola perder el equilibrio y de estar a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. De no haber sido por unos fuertes brazos que la alcanzaron a detener.

- Amazona ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó un poco contrariado el chico mirándola con sus ojos aquamarina.

-Yo, sólo… suélteme, estoy bien- respondió la chica, un poco nerviosa por la situación en que se encontraba –en los brazos del santo- y por la mirada del muchacho, y en vano trató de ponerse de pie por su cuenta, pero su cuerpo temblaba y la cabeza le dolía mucho.

-No creo que sea prudente –respondió ayudándola a erguirse aún sirviéndole de apoyo.

-No necesito de su ayuda caballero, puedo sola- respondió la amazona con su altivez y autosuficiencia de siempre, tratando de zafarse sin conseguirlo.

El chico quería optar por tomarle la palabra y soltarla, después de todo ya había cumplido con el encargo. Sin embargo no pudo por alguna extraña razón. No la iba a dejar y menos así.

-Sí claro, no puede ni mantenerse en pie- contestó y, ante la sorpresa de la chica, la tomó en brazos en dirección a los aposentos de las amazonas.

-¡No!, ¿pero qué demonios está haciendo? Bájeme inmediatamente

- Oblígueme

- Cínico, desvergonzado, bájeme y verá de lo que soy capaz – repetía la amazona.

- Claro que lo sé, pero en este momento no me da la gana bajarla

Así siguieron discutiendo todo el camino, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo cómico de la situación, llevaba en brazos a una amazona que no dejaba de patalear más con fuerza de voluntad que con fuerza física. En realidad era testaruda, pero no contaba con otro testarudo como él.

La chica no sabía que era lo que más le dolía en ese momento, si su cuerpo, resentido por las horas de intenso esfuerzo al que lo sometió sin descanso y sin haber probado alimento o su orgullo, al permitir que semejante bruto la estuviera llevando de regreso a su cabaña en contra de su voluntad.

Sin embargo, ese bruto era bastante cálido, odiaba admitirlo, y el hecho de que no la hubiera dejado a su suerte junto a la tumba de Cassios como ella había pedido contrarrestaba con la imagen que tenía de él.

De un momento a otro ya estaban en la cabaña de la chica, quien había permanecido en silencio desde hacía rato debido a que sentía que su cabeza estallaría. El peliazul entró a la estancia y con cuidado la sentó sobre la cama y recargo su espalda sobre la pared.

Y ante el mutismo de la joven, quien solo desviaba su mirada, el santo aprovechó para dirigirse hacia el pequeño frigorífico y llenar un vaso con agua. Después buscó en la también diminuta alacena por sal, viendo la debilidad de la amazona y las heridas recientes principalmente en sus brazos no le fue difícil deducir que la chica estaba deshidratada y que sometió a su cuerpo a un estrés físico y mental muy fuerte.

Una vez encontrado el polvo blanco, preparó el suero y lo extendió hacia la peliverde, quien, para sorpresa del joven, ésta no lo rechazó, en cambio, tomó el vaso delicadamente y comenzó a tomar el líquido en pequeños sorbos.

Una vez que la chica terminó de tomarse el suero, cerró los ojos por un momento hasta que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera.

Milo no decía nada, solo la observaba sentado en la silla que estaba junto a la mesita de noche. Así, con la luz de la estancia pudo apreciar aún más su belleza, la cual se acentuaba con el rostro tranquilo y relajado de ésta, y no cómo la había visto momentos antes, llena de furia y de tristeza.

Permaneció así por unos momentos, y cuando creyó que estaba dormida y que sería mejor que regresara a su templo, la voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse.

-Ese era su lugar favorito – mencionó la joven, aún con sus ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared.

-¿De quién? – preguntó un poco sorprendido el santo, sobre todo por la tranquilidad en la voz de la amazona.

-De Cassios, siempre velaba mi sueño sentado en esa silla – en ese momento, la chica abrió sus ojos para verlo directamente.

Y Milo no vio más vestigios de esa furia, o de estar permanentemente a la defensiva, sino sólo señales de añoranza, hacia alguien que ya no estaba más ahí. Algo que él también había sentido, tiempo atrás.

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?

- Cada día desde que ya no está –sonrió tristemente la chica – era un cabeza hueca, pero noble y fiel como nadie. Jamás podré expiar mi culpa lo suficiente en esta vida para pagar lo que hizo por mí.

El joven no dejaba de sorprenderse ante el cambio de esta chica, y lo sincera y abierta que era con el en esos momentos.

- Te comprendo, se qué es difícil pero sintiéndote culpable no se arregla nada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él, es dejar la culpa, recordarlo siempre y seguir adelante.- dijo el santo, de una forma tan espontánea y empática que de igual forma sorprendió a la amazona.

- ¿Por qué dices que me comprendes? – preguntó la peliverde. De pronto y de manera casi imperceptible habían empezado a tutearse, como si una repentina confianza los embargara.

- Porque me pasó lo mismo, bueno, bastante similar, con mi mejor amigo, Camus de Acuario.

Shaina abrió grandemente los ojos ante tal confesión, lo esperaba de todos menos del caballero dorado que tenía enfrente.

-Cuéntame… si quieres – dijo tímidamente la chica

- Por supuesto – respondió el santo dorado sonriendo ampliamente.

Y sin proponérselo ninguno de los dos, comenzaron una amena charla no sólo sobre lo que sentían ante la muerte de seres queridos, sino de todo tema que saliera a colación, dándose cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común que las que su posición como santos y la similitud de técnicas basadas en veneno les daba.

Y entre los temas que hablaron, no se pudo evitar el del asunto con Seiya.

-No importa lo que haga, no importa lo que sienta, Atena es su prioridad.- había dicho la amazona al santo dorado con cierto dejo de amargura.

Pero lejos de recibir lástima o consuelo de parte del chico, éste fue sincero con su opinión.

-Y eso ¿qué importa?

-¿Cómo que qué importa? –Inquirió un poco enojada la amazona- te aseguro que importa y mucho, la ley dice…

- Si, se lo que dice la ley, pero ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que no dice?

-¿Cómo?

-Así es, esta ley es unilateral hasta el cansancio, dice que ustedes deben amar o matar al susodicho, pero jamás dice que el susodicho tenga alguna obligación para con ustedes.

La chica se quedó sin habla, ¿sería que el santo de oro defendía a Seiya restándole toda responsabilidad? sí eso debía ser.

-No creí que terminarías defendiéndolo, hombre tenías que ser – contestó la amazona, con un poco de decepción en su voz.

-Al contrario – respondió el peliazul quien lejos de ofenderse ante la frase de la chica, dejó escapar una risita divertida – estoy totalmente a tu favor. Ofiuco, tú ya cumpliste con tu deber, no sólo le hiciste saber tus sentimientos sino que hasta el cansancio se lo demostraste arriesgando tu propia vida. Pero desgraciadamente no se puede mandar en el corazón del otro.

La amazona meditó este argumento después de escucharlo. Por muy frío que se oyese, era la verdad, podía controlar sus decisiones y sentimientos, más no así el de Seiya o el de algún otro.

-Te aseguro que hice lo mejor que pude – murmuró la chica, sin poder evitar que dos lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

- Lo sé – contestó el atractivo chico, estirando su brazo izquierdo para tomar una mano de la chica en señal de apoyo. Ella no lo retiró.

Después de un silencio, en el que Milo le permitió a la joven desahogarse a su manera, se dio cuenta que era hora de marcharse, ahora más que nunca no podía dejar el templo de escorpión solo por mucho tiempo.

-Bien – la voz del chico rompió el silencio – creo que mejor te dejo para que descanses. Ah, y lo de la orden de Mu es sólo mientras regresa la amazona del Aguila.

La joven solo asintió, limpiando su rostro por las lágrimas que derramó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que había ganado mucho más, con un peso menos encima ante la verdad que el santo peliazul le ayudó a ver. E irónicamente, venido de aquél que sólo había sojuzgado. Había oído decir que la belleza del chico sólo se comparaba con su crueldad. Pero ahora podía comparar esa belleza con muchas otras cosas, y todas eran positivas.

Por su parte, el santo de escorpio también se sentía algo raro, era la primera vez que había conversado con una chica de esa forma, generalmente con otras mujeres hacía todo menos platicar y, curiosamente, la chica más ruda que conocía había logrado adentrarse un poco en su interior en pocos minutos.

Era linda por fuera, como lo era por dentro.

Y con ese último pensamiento, no pudo evitar decir un último comentario a la chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama.

-¿Sabes? si estuviera en el lugar de Seiya, no sería tan estúpido como para despreciar a una chica como tú, no con todo lo que vales.

La chica sonrió ampliamente

-Sí, yo también creo que es un estúpido –contestó, hasta la opinión que tenían del preferido de Atena era similar. Ambos rieron.

-Hasta luego- dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero la amazona tenía algo más que decir.

-Quizás… no sé… en otra ocasión podamos, seguir con la conversación, Milo – el chico no daba crédito a lo que escuchó, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él por su nombre. Y era la primera vez que disfrutó escucharlo de esa manera.

Sonriendo, el joven contestó.

-Sí, quizás, sería una buena idea, Shaina.- y dedicándole esa pícara sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, salió de la cabaña, preguntándose si eso podría ser el inicio de algo más y sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, se dirigía hacia las doces casas, considerando la tensión que reinaba el ambiente por la guerra contra Hades.

Shaina por su parte, también le gustó oír su nombre de parte de aquel hombre, y más con la forma tan sensual con que la que acostumbraba hablar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no sintió amarga la soledad de su cabaña, sino totalmente llena por la sensación que habían dejado dos seres, uno que ya se había ido y otro que acababa de llegar y que trataría de no dejar ir.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco durante esa charla que sostuvieron, cayeron muchas máscaras invisibles, ni Milo era el ser insensible y arrogante que la amazona creía, ni Shaina era la dura y siempre peleonera cuya imagen se había formado el santo dorado.

Más allá de lo que podían dictar sus respectivos signos, Aries y Escorpión, tenían más cosas en común de lo que jamás pensaron: pasado, situaciones, seres queridos, culpas, personalidades, actitudes, y, sobre todo, un presente que podrían compartir.

Totalmente compatibles.

**Fin**

* * *

_Lo acepto, __en realidad no fue tan romántico, pero de algún modo tenían que acercarse estos dos ¿no creen?_

_Je, je. Saludos!_


End file.
